Passion
by Boebliek
Summary: What happens when Booth falls for his young, supernatural babysitter named Buffy? Things get heated! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**First some things to clear up: Buffy is 17 here, and this takes place somewhere in season 1 or 2, so Booth is just single then ;P **

**Also I hope I keep the characters as much in chararacter as I can (I tried) and hope I get the scientist's stuff right, cause I'm not one myself XP**

**Hope you enjoy and comment :D**

* * *

><p>The Jeffersonian Institute was just as always packed with scientists, who would work all day on the most extraordinarily cases. Especially the ones who were busy working on solving another murder.<p>

The body of a 35 year old woman was found in a bus shelter, which meant that the colleagues of Temperance Brennan were working on the evidence that she collected earlier with her partner; Seeley Booth.

Angela decided that Hodgins was working way too much, and she took her chance to go and have a chat with him. She was greeted by him, leaning over some earth samples, his eyes twinkling happily as soon as he saw her.

Hodgins walked over to her, and she handed him some papers about the case they were working on. "How are things going over here?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"So far, I haven't found any abnormal soils in the earth, but it's going good, you?" He said as he browsed through the papers.

"I've made a sketch of the victim, and I'm going give it to Brennan, but I thought I'd stop by here first," She smiled in that cute way, that made every guy swoon at the Jeffersonian.

Hodgins was just about to say something when they were interrupted by footsteps, "Excuse me?"

They both turned around to find a young blonde girl standing in the door opening, dressed in a yellow and red cheerleading outfit.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where mister Booth is?" She looked hopefully at the two.

"Of course sweety, can I ask what is it you need him for?" Angela asked curiously walking over to her.

The girl suddenly reached out for Angela's hand, introducing herself, "I'm Buffy Summers, mister Booth's babysitter."

Angela shook Buffy's hand and grinned widely, looking back at Hodgins who had to hold back a chuckle.

"I-I mean, I'm not _his _babysitter…" Buffy rattled, "Well, he has a son and -"

"We understand," Angela said quickly, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable. "I'm Angela and this is Hodgins."

She pointed at herself and then at Hodgins, thinking it would make Buffy at ease if they introduced themselves.

"We'll take you to Booth, no problem," Hodgins showed the women the door, as if he was waiting for them to go first.

"Thank you," Buffy said happily walking out the door, followed by Angela whispering to Hodgins, "Is it just me, or does she look rather young and cute, instead of experienced?"

"I'm already looking forward to his explanation," Hodgins agreed.

* * *

><p>"Bones, don't worry, we'll catch the killer in no time," Booth said confident.<p>

They were in his office, him sitting in his chair, legs on the bureau, and her sitting in the chair across him.

"Angela told me that she will have the sketch done as soon as possible," Brennan stated.

"And I have it," they looked at the door, to find Angela, Hodgins and Buffy walk in.

Brennan instantly stood up and Angela handed the sketch to her, while closely observing Booth's expression, wish had turned from casual to nervous.

Booth lifted his legs from his bureau and also stood up, "Buffy, I'm sorry to call you so sudden."

Brennan turned her gaze to the young girl in her cheerleading outfit, she wondered who she was.

"It's no problem," Buffy said. "I was just on my way home from cheerleading practice, my sister asked me to coach."

She smiled and tugged at the skirt, hoping he didn't think of her as just some dumb schoolgirl.

Her mother told her that it would be financially good if Buffy looked for a job, and babysitting paid off pretty well, so she wasn't planning on loosing it.

Booth laughed, did she expect him to mind her clothing only because he's an FBI agent? If anything Booth would say that it looked rather good on her, and she should wear it all the time.

But of course he wouldn't, because maybe she'd think that he was hitting on her or something, he was already aware Angela and Hodgins were thinking it.

Booth reached in his pocket and pulled out some keys, "Here you go, these are the keys to my place, could you pick up Parker from school please? I thought I would be back in time but then there wasn't some dead body found."

Buffy took the keys, she was glad to know he trusted her enough to let her into his house with his child alone.

"Thanks, bye everyone!" Buffy waved at the remaining people in the office, and left with a swoop of blonde hair.

"Well, we all know what that was about," Hodgins said grinning as if he found out Booth's biggest secret.

Booth just opened his mouth to say something back, but was interrupted by Sweets walking in looking very excited, wish usually didn't mean much good.

"Who was that?" Sweets asked, clearly referring to Buffy.

"That's Booth's new babysitter" Hodgins answered, getting a glare from Booth.

"Why didn't you introduce me?" Brennan asked sounding offended.

"Well, isn't that clear?" Sweets said as Booth rubbed his temples, he hated it when Sweets used psychology on him.

"Listen, it's no big deal, I just hired her because she looked trustworthy -"

"She also looks hot," Angela interrupted him, giving a wink at Brennan even though she didn't have a clue what they were all talking about.

"Yeah, did you ask her to wear that uniform?" Sweets asked intrigued.

"What? No!" Booth tried to sound normal, but couldn't hide the light flush that covered his cheeks. "Don't you all have work to do?"

Everyone started to head for the door while mumbling and laughing, leaving only Brennan in the room.

"I don't understand what they mean," Brennan looked at Booth, thinking he'll explain it to her.

"That was nothing, they just like getting in other people's business," on moments like these Booth was relieved that she was as clueless as ever.

"Let's go and track down a killer!"

* * *

><p>"No, I think I'll still have some time to patrol," Buffy said into the phone she was holding.<p>

"Alright, so how is it over there, everything going well?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked around, she was sitting on the couch, and Parker was sitting in front of it on the floor, watching a children's movie.

"Yeah, he's a sweet kid," Buffy smiled, happy to know he didn't have pointy teeth.

Suddenly the door opened, and Parker stood up, yelling; "Dad's back!"

Indeed when Buffy turned around, she saw Booth throwing his coat on a chair, and take up Parker who managed to run over to him in seconds.

Buffy said that she'd see Willow later and hung up the phone, shifting her attention to her _boss_.

Booth laughed, holding Parker easily in his arms, "I hope he wasn't a troublemaker."

"No, not at all," the blonde girl said. "He's a delight, really."

She stood up and made her way over to the door, Booth reached in his pocket, and handed her the money she earned.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I guess I'll be back soon?"

"Probably," Booth answered as Parker started to kick his legs up and down, as a sign that his dad should let him go now.

"Bye, Buffy," the young boy grinned.

Buffy waved as she left the apartment, and Booth closed the door, still smiling like a moron.

* * *

><p>"You know…" Buffy yelled at Willow and Xander, who were hidden behind a big, tombstone.<p>

The vampire she'd been fighting just kicked at her, and she had to block the attack, he backed down and in one swift move she staked him.

The vampire screamed before disappearing into dust, and Buffy walked over to her friends, who stepped away from their hiding place.

"This may - come out - as a chock - " Buffy said between breaths, "But I think I like children more than vampires."

"Who doesn't?" Xander agreed.

"And the parents?" Willow asked, she had done some babysitting herself, and remembered that not every parent was as easy.

"Well, Parkers parents aren't together," Buffy said, as they all walked over the graveyard.

"And I only meet his father, who's a _very _nice guy."

She didn't notice that she was smiling, and Willow gave her an interesting look. "Is he by any chance also a _handsome_ guy?"

"Well, I'd dare to say he's pretty hot," Buffy admitted.

"Wow, wow, wait a minute!" Xander suddenly stopped, and the girls almost bumped into him. "Are you saying you like some old dude?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, she could've guessed this would be his first reaction. "He's not old, and as I recall, didn't you almost mate with a giant bug?"

Willow chuckled and Xander couldn't come up with something clever to say back, so he just walked on in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

"Another day, another slay," Buffy mumbled in herself. "I guess that's my motto."

Walking over the empty looking graveyard, she stared at the ground, waiting for_ someone_ to pop out of it. But tonight the graves seemed to be normal, and only the leaves of the trees were making noise.

It was a lovely Saturday evening, even for slaying monsters, but sadly Buffy wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hey B!" The blonde slayer turned around to find Faith running over to her.

"How is it going?" Faith asked, holding her own stake ready for any attack.

"Oh, you know, vamps, demons, not much new," Buffy had to admit she was looking forward to something other than fighting vampires lately.

"What's on your mind?" obviously it was written on her face, as even Faith noticed it.

"Well," Buffy wasn't sure if Faith would understand, so she decided to not entirely tell the truth. "I'm currently babysitting, and I have to admit that there are certain - _aspects_, that keep drawing me back."

"Right," Faith said slowly; she loved freedom and would never take such a responsibility voluntary. "I don't know much about it, but that doesn't sound like a big deal, you can leave the slaying to me if you'd like to go babysit anytime."

"That's nice of you, but it's not that -"

Buffy was cut off by a big, snake demon, covered in green slime, who jumped out in front of the two girls.

He opened his mouth, showing of the long, pointy teeth, until Faith kicked him hard in the jaw, making the demon back away.

Buffy was just about to hit it, when her phone rang and she stopped to take it out of her pocket; Booth was apparently the one who was calling her.

"I have this B!" Faith yelled and started pounding on the snake demon, as if it was nothing.

Buffy hesitated for a moment, but eventually pressed the button, and picked up, "Hello?"

"Buffy, hi, I was wondering if you could come over and watch Parker for a couple of hours?" Booth's voice sounded pleasant in her ear, and she suddenly felt light and happy.

"Sure," she looked over at Faith who just drove a stake into the snake demon's chest, and with a last groan it fell on the ground and stopped moving. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Of course."

Faith looked pleased to have killed the demon herself, and Buffy hung up the cellphone and put it back into her pocket. "You're coming with me, Faith."

Buffy wasn't sure why she wanted Faith to come with her, maybe it would be fun to do something together besides slaying.

Or maybe, there was just the slightest chance that she would feel distracted enough, to not think of the _gorgeous_ man she had to babysit for.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Faith's confused voice; "Where are we going again?"

"Ah Buffy, I'm glad you could come," Booth said looking rather hurried, as he let Buffy and Faith into his apartment. "I'll be back as soon as possible, Parker needs to eat and then go to bed…"

Booth grabbed his coat, and looked at them from the doorway, "You sure you'll be alright?"

Buffy sighed "Have I ever disappointed you before?"

The dark haired slayer bent over to her, whispering, "I'm sure you haven't."

Buffy smiled uncomfortably at Booth who just gave a nod, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Instantly Buffy glared at Faith, who was already sniffing around, going through everything in the apartment. "Are you crazy?"

Faith didn't mind Buffy yelling at her, at the contrary, she was rather amused by it. "Now I understand what's distracting you so much, believe me I'd be too."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening Buffy decided to focus her energy on Parker, instead of wasting it on Faith, who was clearly just messing with her.<p>

Eventually, when Parker said he was getting hungry, she made him macaroni with cheese, and it didn't surprise her to find Faith joining the table to have some too.

When the boy stated that he was done, Buffy reminded him that he had to go to bed now, but her refused.

"It's too early Buffy, I don't want to!" He gave her his cutest pouting face, wish she could sadly resist.

"Come on Parker, if you don't go to bed, daddy will be very mad at me," she tried to convince him.

"Yeah," Faith said. "_Then daddy will have to spank her_."

"Faith!" the blonde slayer yelped, her face red from embarrassment and anger. "Shut up!"

Parker shook his head in disbelief, "Daddy would never spank anyone."

"He would, if he thought Buffy was being a _naughty girl_…"

"FAITH!" Buffy slammed her fist onto the table, not noticing the plate with macaroni leftovers standing on it. Macaroni and melted cheese, landed on top of her hair, face and shirt.

For a moment everything was silent, until Parker and Faith burst out into laughter. Buffy thought she was going to explode, and the smell of cheese was filling her nose.

Faith brought her fingers up to her eye, as if she had tears from laughing, "Oh, B, go take a shower and I'll put this kid into bed."

If it wasn't for the fact that Buffy was covered in stinky cheese, she would have probably killed Faith by now, but instead she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as the warm water started raining down on her, Buffy felt relieved and relaxed. She took the time to wash the cheese out of her hair, and enjoyed as she let her hands glide through it.<p>

It didn't take long for her to be clean again, but she wanted to stay for some more minutes, her eyes closed while the water ran over her small figure.

Buffy didn't even notice that Faith had sneaked into the bathroom, looking around, the dark haired slayer found what she was looking for; Buffy's clothes.

Buffy had washed them in the sink before she stepped into the shower, and they were still wet.

Faith picked them up and ran out of the bathroom, just when she heard the shower stop. Buffy walked out of the glass shower, grabbing a white towel hanging against the wall.

She dried her hair and body, and was about to take up her clothes from the floor, when she stiffened. Where were her clothes?

Buffy couldn't believe it, this had to be the work of Faith, she would seriously kill her now. No, wait, torture to death!

Buffy draped the towel around her waist, so it covered her most private areas, unfortunately the towel was rather small, and her breasts were more or less exposed.

Buffy peeked through the door opening, (the bathroom leading to Booth's bedroom) but she found the room luckily just as empty as before.

She slowly stepped away from the door, searching for any sight of her clothes, when she suddenly heard voices coming from the living room.

Buffy panicked and decided to run to Faith, and ask her clothes back before _someone else_ saw her like this, but just at that moment _someone_ came in.

"B-Buffy?"

Buffy's cheeks colored deep red when Booth stepped into his own bedroom, finding himself staring at a young, _half naked_, blonde girl. Also he noticed she was dripping on his carpet, her hair wet and curly.

Buffy thought she was going to die from embarrassment, this wasn't how she imagined the evening to go.

"H-Hello, mister Booth," she whimpered softly, her green eyes widened.

Booth cleared his throat, waiting for words to come out, "Well, what are you doing, Buffy?"

"You see, I was just making dinner - and then I accidentally spilled some - on myself…"

"Ah," Booth nodded and noticed himself staring again. "I understand, I'll just get wait outside then."

He was about to leave when Buffy shrieked, "No! I mean, could you tell Faith to come in here, please?"

"Of course," he said and left the room.

A few moments later Faith walked in, looking smug with Buffy's clothes in her hand.

"Thanks a lot!" Buffy sneered, as she grabbed the clothes and immediately started changing.

"Oh, c'mon B, you're not going to tell me that wasn't fun."

"It wasn't!" Buffy walked past her, lost in her own thoughts.

As soon as Booth saw her he opened his mouth to say something, but she kept on walking, grabbing her coat in the process, avoiding any eye contact, "Bye, mister Booth."

"Wait Buffy -" But she was already gone, so Booth gave Faith the money Buffy earned, and she said she'd give it to her.

* * *

><p>Buffy blushed slightly as he came closer, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on her green ones.<p>

His right hand brushed through her blonde locks, and he pulled softly at it so she would gasp in reaction. Her plump, pink lips parting, as her small fingers stroked his still covered chest.

He pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue darting out to lick at her lips, while his left hand reached for her middle, pulling her more against him.

Buffy was well aware of the fact that her breasts were being pushed against him, and she moaned into his mouth when he sucked on her bottom lip.

Still holding her tightly against him, Booth sat down on the bed, making her sit on his lap. They parted for some air, and Buffy leaned forward to his neck, taking the sensitive skin between her teeth and sucking greedy on it.

"Buffy…" He whispered.

His fingers removing the straps of her pink top, letting it fall in a bunch between them. With her hands behind her back, Buffy quickly unhooked her white bra, dropping it on the ground.

The blonde threw her head back, and arched her back by the sudden contact, of his hot mouth against her young, round breast.

Her other breast fitted perfectly into his palm, as he massaged the hardened nipple with his thumb.

Buffy groaned at the feeling of his teeth lightly scraping at the pink flesh, and her hands reached for his dark hair, tugging at it.

She felt an immense pleasure filling her body, mostly coming from her core. If she could only get a little more friction against him then –

"Buffy?"

Buffy opened her eyes, jumping up, finding herself in her own room, in her own bed, _alone_.

"Buffy, you have to stand up now, it's already 10 o'clock in the morning," Buffy's mom informed her.

Buffy collapsed with a disappointed sigh back onto her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, did I wake you up from a good dream?"

Buffy smiled, glad her mother had no idea what she just dreamed of.

"Yes, you kind of did."


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Eggs

"Booth? Booth?"

"Huh?" Booth looked up.

Just seconds ago Brennan was bending over a skeleton, now she was taking of her gloves with a concerned look on her face. "Have you even been listening to what I've been saying?"

"I'm sorry Bones," Booth rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

Booth hesitated to answer, the truth was that he was not pleased with the way Buffy had just ran out of his door, he never meant her to feel that uncomfortable in front of him.

She was a great babysitter after all, and Parker really liked her.

On the other side, he couldn't get the image of her _almost naked,_ in his bedroom out of his head, he knew it was wrong but he just couldn't let it go.

"Listen Bones, I have to clear some things up first," before the female scientist could asked what those things were, he left the lab.

Brennan followed him, and when he didn't tell her to go back, she took that as a sign that she could come with him.

As soon as they were into his office, Booth took the phone and started dialing a number when suddenly Buffy knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, I was just about to call you," Booth said surprised.

Before any of them could say anything more Brennan reached for the girls hand, "I'm Brennan."

"I'm Buffy Summers. No title." Buffy added with a smile.

Brennan looked rather pleased with herself, if Booth didn't introduce her, then she'll just have to do it herself then.

Stepping in, Booth took back the blonde girl's attention, "I wanted to say something about Yesterday -"

"Let me go first," Buffy interrupted. "I feel the need to apologize about me, _you know_, running around naked in your home."

"She was running around naked in your apartment?" Brennan asked interested, as if it was some old human custom to run around naked in other people's homes.

"N-no!" Booth said quickly.

"Just in the bedroom," Buffy blurted out before thinking.

"She was naked in your bedroom?" Brennan asked.

"Seriously Bones, this is kind of a private conversation, would you mind waiting outside?" Booth thought he couldn't get any more nervous.

"I don't understand," Brennan said, but did as he asked.

For a moment Buffy and Booth stared at the ground in silence, until they looked up and both started laughing.

The situation they had been in yesterday was pretty funny if you thought about it, and they couldn't do anything besides laughing about it.

It was the first time Booth noticed that Buffy had beautiful eyes, and she noticed that he had a smile to die for.

"Let's just forget about it and move on," Buffy said and Booth agreed.

* * *

><p>That evening Giles was intrigued by the way Buffy was training; not only was she slamming her fists into everything she could find, but she also didn't even take a break.<p>

"Buffy? Is something wrong?"

The blonde kept jumping up and down, "No, why would you say that?"

"Just a feeling…" Giles whispered.

He took a moment to clean his glasses and had to suddenly fall to the ground to avoid the knives that were thrown through the library.

"God, I'm sorry!"

Buffy ran over to her Watcher, helping him stand up. "Are you okay?"

"What was that for?" Giles muttered still in chock.

"It was an accident, I'm so sorry," Buffy knew exactly what it was that was making her act so strange. "Giles, would you mind if I quit for the day?"

Giles tried to look not all too relieved, "No, not at all, go home and rest."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!"

He watched the young Slayer leave, praying to whatever God was listening, to please, let her be back to normal by tomorrow.

As Buffy walked home, she decided that she couldn't let this happen again; she had to protect people, not kill them.

She promised herself that she would end this mess tomorrow, she would go directly after the source.

* * *

><p>The next morning Booth felt much better, he was happy that the issue between him and Buffy was solved.<p>

He was in a very good mood when he got to his work, and looked for his partner. "Hey Bones! How is it going?"

"Good, why are you in such a good mood?" She referred to the big grin on his face.

"Nothing in particular," Booth rubbed his hands together. "I'm just excited to work."

While Brennan took an arm bones and studied it closely, Zack came to collect some more evidence. The moment he saw Booth smiling at him, he was confused to why he wasn't ignoring him as usual.

"I'm guessing you're having sexual relations with your babysitter?"

"What?" Booth's good mood disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Well, dr. Brennan told me that she was naked in your bedroom…" Zack mumbeled.

Booth turned his attention to Brennan, who had no idea what she had to do with it, "I shouldn't have told that?"

"No!" Booth looked as if he was hit by lightning. If Zack knew, _everyone_ knew.

"That was a conversation between partners," he pointed at her and then at himself, back and forth. "You don't tell those things to others!"

"So it's true then?" Zack asked.

"No, _I mean yes_ - no!"

Before they could ask anything more, he took a huge breath and calmed himself down, "I am NOT having a relationship with Buffy."

"And sexual relations?" Brennan added.

"That's the same thing!" Booth said stunned at the two.

"No it's not," Zack and Brennan said at the same time, shaking their head slightly.

"GOD!" Booth walked away from them, mumbling angry in himself.

Angela walked past him, but he ignored her, "What's his problem?"

Zack and Brennan shrugged.

* * *

><p>Booth was more than just relieved, when he finally came home. All day he had to convince people that he didn't have sex with his babysitter, wish was completely useless because he was sure they would keep gossiping behind his back.<p>

"Oh, Buffy, hey," Booth had almost forgotten that she was in his apartment tonight.

"Hey, mister Booth," she walked over to him. "Parker is already asleep."

"That's – eh – good," she was standing so close now that he could practically smell her hair.

Booth opened his mouth to say something but she quickly stood on her toes and pushed her lips against his.

For a moment Booth was in chock, but at the taste of her sweet tongue, he forgot everything and returned the kiss.

Her small hands reached for his dark hair, pushing him more against her. This was better than the dreams she had, this was _much better_.

He made her gasp in delight when his lips found her jaw and he started sucking on the soft flesh. "Ah!"

Booth suddenly broke the contact and stepped back, leaving Buffy surprised and unsatisfied. "We have to stop."

"What? Why?" stopping was the last thing on her mind.

"Buffy, you're seventeen, this is wrong," Booth knew how right it felt, but he since he was older, he should make the wisest decisions.

"So what?" she snapped. "I like you, you like me. What's the big deal?"

"Listen, don't you have boy's of _your own age_ you can go out with?"

She gave him a big pout, "Boy's of my age are stupid."

For a second Booth couldn't resist smiling, she was an extraordinary girl, he had to admit it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her head staring down. "You're right, I'm sorry."

She wanted to leave and headed for the door, when he grabbed her waist and kissed her roughly. Buffy was confused but utterly happy that she had been able to change his mind.

Buffy had the widest grin on her face when they parted, and Booth chuckled at her expression. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" The Slayer asked him.

"I promise."

As she left the apartment, Booth thought that he was going to get in so much trouble if his friends would find out about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember people that I also have a life, and it takes time to come up and write these chapters.<strong>

**So please be patient with me.**

**Thank you all for reading and commeting on this story, it means a lot to me :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Desire

"So, spill! What happened?" Willow asked her eyes sparkling with curiosity, she was intensely listening at Buffy's story. "Well…" The blonde started. "I told him straight out that I liked him."

"Good for you!" Willow threw her fist in the air, before quickly slapping a hand against her mouth. "Sorry, continue!"

"And then… I kissed him." Buffy said still blushing at the thought of his lips against hers, how good it had felt. "At first he looked like he was about to get a seizure, but then…"

"He pulled me back into a kiss and said we'd meet again tomorrow."

"How sweet," Willow said, sitting up on her bed. "So are you like – you know – _dating_ now?"

"I'm not sure," Buffy furrowed her brow, thinking for a moment. "I'm not even sure if I'm in love."

"Well, you know there's attraction, so maybe you could hang out for a bit, and then when you're sure there are _the feelings_, you'll be sure." Willow ended her cute rambling, looking up at her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right," Buffy said, standing up from the bed. "I do know that I have these tingles in my stomach every time I think about him, and that I can't wait until I'll see him again tomorrow."

"That's great, Buffy!" Willow said happily, hugging the Slayer. "I'll tell you all about it, of course, bye!" Buffy yelled as she left the room, heading for her own home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Booth and Brennan were on their way to their next case (a twenty-two year old man was found in a library), Booth was driving like always and Brennan sat next to him making remarks about it. "I'm driving just fast enough," the Agent commented.<p>

"You can go much faster," Brennan said calmly, Booth ignoring her as he turned to the left. "I also wanted to ask you…" Brennan started. "If you would maybe like to hang out at my place tonight?"

Booth looked at her and she continued; "I mean, we can order Chinese food like always." She would never admit it to him, but she loved to be in his presence, even if they would argue, he was the best friend she ever had.

"I would love to, Bones," Booth said happily. "Though I can't stay very long, I - eh… Have an appointment." He remembered that he had promised Buffy to see her today. "An appointment?" Brennan questioned interested.

"Yeah," Booth looked around as if he was looking were to go, but honestly he just needed some time to come up with a lie. Of course he didn't like to lie to her, but he was sure there would be some interrogation if he said he was planning on meeting Buffy again.

"I still have to – to – do the laundry!"He made up quickly, hoping she would by it. Brennan looked back in front of her, "Sure, I understand."

Booth was glad she could rarely tell if he was lying, any other _regular_ human would have laughed at such a bad lie, but not Brennan. He sighed, mentally relieved that he wouldn't have to answer questions about him and Buffy.

* * *

><p>Booth mentally smacked himself for being so late, Buffy was probably already waiting for him. He took out his key and opened the door. It wasn't entirely his fault that Bones had so much to talk about, well, mostly it was him talking. It was a good time , really, that's why he lost track of time.<p>

Booth looked for the young blonde and found her to his surprise curled up on his couch, one of her hands hanging on the floor. He had no idea it was _this late_. "Buffy?"

He sat next to her on the couch, touching her back softly, trying to wake her up. "Buffy?" The slayer jumped in as she looked at him, "Oh, I wasn't sleeping!"

"Sure," Booth said sarcastic.

"Is it late?" Buffy sat up and looked around. "Pretty late," Booth answered, thinking her mother would be expecting her. "Don't you have to go home?"

"What? Oh, no," Buffy smiled, brushing her hair with her hands. "I told my mom I would be sleeping at Willow's tonight."

"Aha," Booth didn't like that she had to lie to her own mother about their relationship, and something else struck him. "Buffy, why didn't you just say that you would be home late? Why did you say you were going to sleep over to a friend's?"

"Because…" she took his arm and gave him a soft kiss. "_I thought I could spend the night here, silly_."

"What?" Booth yelped and she gave him an 'I thought you'd react that way' look. "No! No, Buffy, you can't!" She raised an eyebrow at his rambling, and just took his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply.

Booth was cut off by her lips, and his hands automatically reached for her small form. Without him even noticing, the Slayer lay back on the couch, with him on top of her. "Buffy…" He whispered when they finally parted.

Her cheeks were a soft pink and her lips were swollen from his attention, wish only made it harder to resist her. He legs moved up, around his torso, pinning him down against her. Booth thought he would lose his mind the moment she grinded her hips against him.

In response her kissed her jaw, down to her neck and sucked softly on it, making a mark. "Ah!" She moaned into his ear before licking it. He hissed through his teeth and she smiled against him. They continued their kissing thought, only stopping for air.

She kept pushing her hips up against him and he had no choice but to react. The young girl whimpered as her breasts were touching his chest, her nipples already hard and the friction felt good. They parted once again, panting, and when Buffy tried to catch his lips back he refused.

"We're going too far," Booth said.

Buffy groaned in displease as he got off of her, "What's wrong?""Nothing," he smiled and took her into his arms. "I just don't want it to go this quick." She looked up at him and nodded, "Okay."

She felt kind of special, for a minute she could even forget about the huge responsibility of her task as a 'Vampire Slayer'. For just a minute she could feel safe in the arms of her boyfriend. Booth held her against him as close as he could, happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

><p>In the morning Buffy woke up from what felt like a beautiful dream, the evening before was a bliss and she only remembered the feeling she got from being with Booth. She looked around and was disappointed not to find him sleeping next to her.<p>

"Hey, get up, you still have to go to school," Booth said, and she turned around. He was making breakfast and Buffy recognized the sweet smell of pancakes. "I guessed you would like to eat something before you would leave."

Buffy stood up grinning at him, "Of course I'd rather stay here with you." She sat down at the kitchen table. "But the boredom of a high-school day is calling for me." "And I have to go to work." Booth said as he gave her something to drink.

She sighted, "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know, whenever you want?"

She opened her mouth to respond but he quickly added: "Except for now." Buffy was putting again and groaned, wishing she would soon be graduating. "Alright, I get it, I'll eat my breakfast and then go."

"See," he said, bringing his cup to his lips. "Now you're being a good girl."

"I'd rather be a bad one," she responded and chuckled when he coughed into his coffee.

* * *

><p>The next weeks Buffy and Booth spent more time together then they could have ever guessed. Only the excitement of being caught by their friends (and in Buffy's case her mom) made them grow closer to each other. Especially Buffy liked the way their relationship almost sounded 'Taboo' and 'wrong.'<p>

Booth on the other hand thought he would be heartbroken if he could never see her again; she was the most beautiful and unique person he had ever met in his life. Of course she was young and clueless at times, but for some reason she smarter and more mature than most people of her age.

Sometime Buffy would spend the night at Booth's and they would just talk about how their day went; Buffy was smart enough to let the vampires and demons out of her story's. She wondered if she would be able to tell him one day, but for now it would be for the better if he didn't know.

What if he thought she was some kind of freak, or worse, that she was crazy and he didn't want to see her anymore. No. It was a thought she couldn't handle, at this point she was in love and she wasn't planning on ruining one of the only things that made her this blissful.

Every night Buffy was at home and lay in her bed, she thought about him and hoped he was thinking about her too. Her mother had no idea why Buffy was so happy all of a sudden. Willow and Faith said they were glad she finally acted out on her attraction, of course Xander thought it wouldn't last long.

Booth suspected that maybe some of his colleges would find out sooner or later. He had the slightest feeling Sweets and Angela were looking at him in a different way; as if it was clear what had been going on between him and Buffy. Bones didn't know, obviously, and Zack and Hodgins may have been informed, but he didn't really care. As long as he had Buffy, he had the feeling that he could catch any murderer in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a new Chapter, thanks again for all the lovely reviews I've gotten so far and keep them coming! ^^<strong>

**Also keep reading, cause in the next chapter there's probably going to be smex! :DDD Haha, FINALLY! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Heat

**This chapter is rated M for very obvious reasons XD Just a warning...**

* * *

><p>"Isn't it your birthday this Saturday?" Booth sat next to Buffy on the couch in his apartment. It had become their usual ritual to hang out at his place. "Yeah, why?" she was happy he had remembered it, even though she didn't except anything else from him. "I thought, maybe you'd like to do something?" Buffy looked up, "Eh…I would love to, but I already have plans with my dad."<p>

"Your dad?" This was the first time she mentioned him. "He's taking me to this Ice-show and every year he buys me cotton candy and – I know it's a big girly thing, but I love it" she said. "It sounds very nice," Booth smiled. "It's kind of a tradition."

Booth wasn't disappointed about this news, on the contrary; he thought it was about time Buffy did something with her father. Since she didn't talk about him very often or actually at all; he figured she didn't get to see him a lot. To be honest he had no idea why anyone wouldn't want to spent time with a daughter like that, divorced or not.

Especially because Booth did everything in his power to see his own son as often as he could, and the moments that he wasn't with him Buffy would make up for it. "But we can do something on Sunday," Buffy made him wake up out of his thoughts. "Huh?" She giggled softly, "We can celebrate my birthday on Sunday, if you'd like?"

"That would be great."

Buffy sighed as she leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder, arms around her. This would definitely be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Saturday came faster than Buffy had noticed and she had promised her friends that they could give her their presents before she would leave with her father. Still laughing at the memory of Faith slamming a piece of cake into Xander's face (he didn't really mind), Buffy entered her home.<p>

"Sweety?"

"Hi mom, sorry I'm late, the party was so funny, when will dad-" she was silent as she ran up to a big flower bouquet that was standing on the table. At first she was distracted by the colorful balloons and flowers until she noticed two tickets and a letter hanging onto it.

"What's this?" she asked, hoping her mom wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to say.

"Listen Buffy, your father has an important meeting he couldn't get out of, and well, he said he'll make it up to you," Joyce tried to reassure her daughter. "If you'd like I can ask someone to take my place at the gallery, then we can go together-"

"That won't be necessary," Buffy said quietly as she fumbled up the letter her father had left her, and headed for the door. "I was thinking of celebrating by going to slay for a bit."

"Slaying, on your birthday?" Joyce asked in disbelief, well aware of how her ex-husband had hurt her. "Yes, and I'll be sleeping at Willow's tonight so I'll be home by tomorrow."

"Buffy, are you sure-?" But the door slamming was enough of an answer. For a moment Joyce thought of following Buffy to remind her that this was her special day and she shouldn't be upset, but maybe it was better to let Willow cheer her up. If Buffy didn't want her mother to know about the fact that she was disappointed, then it was for the better if she just acted along.

* * *

><p>It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed by in the hours that Buffy had been slaying. She did find it rather satisfying to act out her anger at the vampires. Not many teenagers could say they were able to kill something to suppress their anger issues. But as soon as it started to get even darker, and the cold wind came into the picture, Buffy couldn't stay much longer on the graveyard.<p>

She was pretty sure that no more vampires would come now, and she knew she had to leave. As soon as she let her mind wind back to the awful bouquet and letter, the tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them off with her sleeve, and shook her head at what she saw was weakness.

It was her day and she wouldn't let it get ruined by anyone. She started to head for the street, closing the last buttons on her jacket. Where would she go? She couldn't go to Willow like she had said, she could only imagine the compassionate face that her best friend would make and it would make her feel pathetic and embarrassed.

To be honest, Willow was never the first choice to go to. She was sure that _he_ wouldn't need an explanation.

* * *

><p>"Buffy?" Booth was surprised to find her standing at his door. "What are you doing here, I thought you-?" She walked right passed him and he closed the door. "Plans have changed."<p>

She tried to smile but knew it probably looked faked. "What happened?" he asked concerned, and she sighed heavily. "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it, aren't you glad to see me?" she was getting defensive now, stamping over to his bedroom, knowing very well he would follow her.

"Of course I'm glad to see you, it's just -"

"Then kiss me," she said in a husky tone, maybe he wouldn't noticed she was on the edge of crying.

His hand reached for her cheek, caressing it softly, his eyes looking sweet and caring at her. At that moment Buffy realized _this_ was what she really needed right now; he actually wanted to be with her, he _wanted _her.

She reached for the back of his head, letting her hands roam over his dark hair, and leaned in to kiss him. Booth returned the kiss as his own hands found her waist, and he pulled her against him. His touch felt so soothing and Buffy understood that he had become some sort of drug for her. The young blonde wouldn't take no for an answer as she sat back on his bed, their mouth's still busy. Booth didn't try to resist her anymore, he was pretty sure she was determined, and after waiting so long he didn't think he was even able to.

For a moment Buffy was thankful for taking the pill, remembering telling her mom that it was for the cramps she was having. But luckily those cramps were more like tickles in her belly.

Buffy sat up on the bed, already unbuttoning her leader jacket, while Booth just stared at her. After she took it off and threw it on the floor, her shirt followed. When she was only in her white bra and blue jeans, she resumed kissing him.

His fingers felt warm against her skin as he stroked every part of her exposed body. Buffy reached for the buttons of his shirt and let the material slide of his broad shoulders. Her breathing became erratic when she felt him remove her bra. The clothes landed in a messy heap on the floor of his bedroom. Buffy concentrated on his dark, brown eyes as she lowered herself against his sheets, her fingers unzipping her jeans and she wiggled herself out of them slowly.

He took a soft nipple into his mouth and she hissed at the pleasure, while his hand cupped the other one. Massaging her right breast and stroking the other one with his tongue made her head cloudy with lust. He felt her wiggle underneath him in an attempt to release some of the tension. Her naked thigh brushed up against him and he groaned softly in response. She chuckled at his expression, but the humor didn't last because he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them off of her. Buffy swallowed hard when he found her center; stroking her in lazy circles as she purred in delight.

Her back arched as he pushed a finger into her, _deeper_, but to his surprise there wasn't any barrier stopping him. "Buffy?" he asked concerned. "It's okay," she whispered softly. "I haven't done this before…I lost it in an accident." She hoped he wouldn't question her honesty, because she wasn't sure how to tell him that she had lost her maidenhead during a fight with a demon. Booth kissed her as a response, so she would know that I was alright. Maybe it was for the better, this way she didn't have to experience the uncomfortable feeling.

He took out his finger and removed his own pants and boxers before putting himself in position on top of her. She noticed he was still hesitating, and she placed her hands against his chest to comfort him. "Do it," she said. He nodded, entering her slowly. Her head rolled back and she cried out when he was completely inside her. She had been used to pain, but this was different; he was stretching her from the inside… _penetrating her_. He let her get used to him for a moment, while he kissed her face and stroke her blonde locks. And it didn't take long for her to relax, she tried to open herself wider to him so it wouldn't feel as harsh.

He would carefully pull out of her and then thrust back in, loving the sounds she was making. Buffy's gasps would turn into moans as he pushed into her, over and over again. Buffy had many reasons for choosing Booth over the boy's at her school. For instance; he didn't treat her like a little girl, he treated her like a young woman.

"_Ah!"_ He hit a particular good spot inside of her.

And second; _he wasn't endowed like a boy._

His lips stroke over her neck, biting softly at her jaw. She winced, her small hands clawing at his back. She bucked up against him and he was surprised at the strength of her hips, then again…He had no idea she had Slayer muscles. "More," she managed to whisper between pants. He had to hold back a smirk; she was a fierce one indeed. So when he suddenly decided to withdraw from her entirely, she shrieked in disappointment. "Don't stop," she cried out. He kissed her roughly, pressing the head of his cock against her.

She tried to take him all in, but he held her fast and forced her back down against the bed. She gave him an annoyed look, her green eyes filled with need, sweat forming on her forehead and her blonde hair long and messy, covering parts of her beautiful face.

Buffy sat up, brining her mouth to his neck, like he had done. Taking the flesh between her lips and sucking down hard, just the lightest scrape of teeth. He groaned in response as she released him, knowing full well that he would be getting a bruise. Then she was moaning into his ear; "Seeley Booth." He didn't know why his name rolling of her tongue had such an effect on him, but it did. She was very pleased to find herself being pushed back into the sheets, as he plunged back into her warmth.

Immediately he started pounding back into her, making her breasts bounce by the force of his thrusts. And when his skilled fingers found her clit, she completely lost it. Closing her eyes tightly, she shuddered violently against him. Her orgasm took her over as she only managed to cry out in delight, louder than she thought was possible.

Her muscles started to milk him and he breathed her name in response. He came hard, releasing himself deep into her tight core. When they had both caught their breath, he pulled away and lay next to her. She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep at the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ow yes, things get heated now, don't they? ;P<strong>

**Thanks again for all your support guy's, and please keep commenting. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Girls

**Warning: SMUT! Smexy scene(s) included ;)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Buffy, this is...Wonderful!" Willow cheered, she was happy for her best friend and even more because she shared such intimate secrets. "You're in a 'grown up' relationship now." Buffy giggled, she could barely believe it herself. "Yes, it's really <em>delightful.<em>" Faith had been snooping around in Buffy's room and it was one of the first things she had said all day. "But I want to know how the..." she maid a rather inappropriate gesture, involving her hips. "...was."

Willow made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a shriek, but Buffy seemed on the contrary only amused. "I didn't expect any different from you," she said. After telling everything to her two friends ( Faith wanted to know every single detail) Buffy collapsed on the bed. "Oh, I want to see him again." "I bet you would," Faith said grinning.

"Buffy doesn't mean it like that, she means she wants to spend time with him, right Buffy?" Willow asked. "Right," Buffy answered. "It's just that, when I'm with him, it's like nothing else matters. Like I'm not just the Slayer, but a normal girl with her boyfriend." "Have you told him already?" Faith wondered. "No," Buffy admitted. "I'm sure I'll tell him when it's the right time, but right now I'd like to enjoy this normal side of my life."

* * *

><p>Buffy was happy when she could finally leave school, she had even planned a surprise visit. Walking into the building she noticed all eyes were on her, but this time it was her intention.<p>

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" Booth said, his eyes roaming over the cheer leading outfit she was wearing again. Yellow and red looked good on her, and the ponytail only added to her innocence. Booth used to have a thing for cheer leaders back in high school, and seeing her dressed like that made his mind wonder to bad thoughts. "I just wanted to stop by, see how you are," Buffy spoke in the same tone she only used when they were alone. She closed the roller blinds on both windows so no one would be able to see the inside of his office anymore. The only light was now coming from the large window with view over the city.

Then, she made her way over to him, slowly, her emerald eyes focused on his.

She made him back away and before he was well aware of it, he was sitting down into his chair with her on top of him. She trapped him with a leg on each side and her hands on his shoulders. "You know what I've been wanting to do for the longest time now?" she asked. "No," Booth said, though he was pretty sure he already knew. She leaned down and softly whispered in his ear, and he immediately started chuckling. "You know we can't do that." "I know," Buffy pouted, and kissed him just below his jaw. "It would be wrong." She accentuated the last word by parting her plump lips just a little too much.

Before Booth had even processed her words, she left his lap and stood silently before him. Her small hands reached under her skirt and revealed a pair of pink panties, witch she removed gracefully before throwing them backwards on his desk. (The look on his face was priceless and she reminded herself to thank Faith later.)

She then reclaimed her seat, her naked thighs brushing up against his pants as his hands instantly found her hips.

Without any further thinking Booth kissed her deeply and Buffy happily obligated. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, panting lightly as her heart was racing. His actions were hidden under her skirt, so she hissed in surprise when his thumb was placed against her clit. She tried to keep up by kissing him heavily, but had to stop and muffle her cries into the crook of his neck when a finger entered her. Another one quickly followed, and she was sure he was enjoying making her moan for him like that.

"Booth," she whispered when he pulled out and yet again re-entered her slick heat. It didn't sound the same as when his co-workers called him by his last name, and it only made him want her more. Her body was so young, practically untouched and he was the first one to explore her this far.

She was slowly rocking her hips back against his fingers, whimpering at the similar feeling of tension inside of her. Just a few more strokes and he would bring her over the edge, and when he crooked his fingers so that he was pressing against the right spot, she lost it. Her nails were digging into his shirt when she came, biting her lip from being too loud. Booth had to hold her firmly by her hip just so she wouldn't fall of him by the force of her shuddering body. He felt her inner walls clench around his fingers and pulling them in deeper. With a last whimper Buffy came back down from the intense pleasure and softly gasped when he removed his hand and replaced it on her hip.

The Slayer was far from satisfied though, and she knew he was too. Still trembling from her recent orgasm she reached for his pants and was only able to unzip them when they heard a sound coming their way. Seconds later they both stared in shock at the door when someone knocked. "Shit," Booth cursed, he had to think of something quickly otherwise this wouldn't end good, but with Buffy still on top of him he wasn't able to get much blood flowing back to his head.

"Booth? Why are your blinds closed?" Hodgins came in followed by Sweets as he pointed at the windows. "I – eh – wanted some privacy..." Booth said, rather nervous because Buffy was hiding under his desk.

The scientist looked around, he was sure he had heard noise coming from the office. "Were you talking to yourself?" Sweets asked interested. "Yeah," Booth answered. "You know how work makes you sometimes act crazy." _Just like a certain blonde hiding underneath him. _"We just came to tell you that I spoke to the victims boyfriend," Sweets said, and to Booths horror his friends both sat down opposite of him. "And I believe he might have something to do with her murder." Of course they were going to discuss the case now; Booth groaned internally. "And what are _you_ here for?" he asked directly to Hodgins. "Well, I wanted to say that I found some leftovers of paint on the girl's clothing." "The boyfriend works at garage doesn't he? Probably paints cars too," Booth remembered.

Suddenly he felt Buffy's hand tug at his pants, making him aware that she was still under his desk and getting annoyed. "We wanted to ask you if we confront him about it or directly search the garage," Sweets said. In an attempt to keep Buffy off, Booth took her hand and pushed her away. It surprised her and as a reflex she fell back and hit her head against the desk. Booth coughed loudly to suppress the sound, making Sweets and Hodgins exchange a strange look. "Are you alright?" Hodgins asked. " Yes, yes – I just think we should-" Booth was silent when he felt two familiar hands on his knees, spreading his legs. He looked down to find Buffy smirking at him, pressing a finger against her lips in a gesture to be quiet. _It was over. He was dead._

He was instantly well aware that his pants were still unzipped but there was no way he would be able to close them without the two sitting opposite of him getting suspicious. He was forced to keep a straight face while Buffy rubbed his covered thighs. "Booth?" He looked back up, "Right, I think you should q-question -" _God, she was reaching into his pants now. _"- the boyfriend while I t-take care of a -" She pulled his shirt out of his pants and pressed her soft lips against the revealed skin. " I'll take care of a – ugh – search warrant," he swallowed. "That's...okay," Hodgins said slowly, rather concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Except for my struggle to keep Buffy away; he thought."You know you look kind of sick," Sweets added. Booth cleared his throat and fumbled with his tie as Buffy carefully bit the skin just above his manhood. Her small hand took out his cock and grasped it firmly, and Booth had to stifle a moan."God! You know I still have a lot of work to do so I would appreciate it if you would go and do yours," he was practically yelling now and Sweets and Hodgins stood up, confused at what his problem was. "Sure, we'll go then," the young psychologist said, still intrigued by Booth's strange behavior but not daring to ask any further.

Buffy had to resist the urge to laugh, as she took a long, experimental lick. As soon as the door slammed close Booth threw his head back and groaned her name. His hand grabbed the back of her head, below her ponytail as the whole head of his cock disappeared into her warm mouth. He thought that if she had done this earlier he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face and he felt relieved that they were back alone now. Buffy was pleased with his reaction and replaced her hands on his thighs as she sucked him. He didn't fit her mouth entirely but as a compromise she would twirl her tongue around the head, just the slightest scrape of teeth. "Buffy, stop," he said and gently pulled her head back.

She smiled and repositioned herself above him, watching him closely as she lowered herself slowly on to him. Their eyes shot closed at the mutual feeling of being united this intimately, and Buffy leaned forward to kiss him. Ever so slowly she tilted her hips and then pushed them back down, creating a steady rhythm. They would both moan at the tension, nails digging in whatever exposed skin they could find. "So good," she managed to breathe out.

_The only time she ever felt complete was when she was with him; when he was inside of her. _He pushed against her and she cried out in response, the pleasure was too much to handle and she thought she might explode. Yet again Booth was stunned at the strength of her thighs as she rode him, without hesitating, without losing control. At this point her lips were red and swollen and she was sure that they both had some bruises. Buffy threw her head back and moaned loudly, her inner walls started milking him and he groaned in the back of his throat. She leaned against him to catch her breath. "Please, hold me," she whispered softly, suddenly aware of the cool breeze in the office. He draped his arm around her and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

><p>"Buffy, where are you going?" Joyce asked her seeing her daughter putting on her coat. "To study with Willow," Buffy lied with a straight face; she had gotten good at it. She took her schoolbag and aimed for the door.<p>

"Again? You're barely at home, you're either slaying or hanging out with your friends." "It's called a teenager mom, look it up," Buffy said.

Joyce crossed her arms and leaned against the wall: "I understand you're upset with your father sweety, but I don't want you to think that you can't talk about it with me." "I'm not upset. Really, and I don't need to talk about it either," Buffy smiled and hugged her mom before leaving.

* * *

><p>"You know, this is supposed to be a picture of the insides of a frog, but it kind of looks like the lunch we got in the cafeteria yesterday," Buffy frowned at her homework. She sat on the couch of Booth's apartment, trying to name all the parts of a frog's insides. "You know, I was never good in Biology," Booth said. He sat next to her, eyeing the picture of the dead frog. "That...Looks...Like one of our daily victims." Buffy raised an eyebrow: "You're serious? And I thought I had a crappy job..."<p>

"Huh?" Buffy's eyes widened in realization. "Eh, nothing! Nothing." He chuckled: "You're so adorable when you blush." "Am I?" she smiled. "You are," he said before giving her a sweet kiss. "I love you, Buffy." She somehow looked surprised, she knew he loved her but this was the first time he actually said the words out loud. _This is it, this is the moment. You have to be honest, you have to tell him. I'm a Vampire Slayer. A Slayer. _"I – I love you too," she said and rested her head against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AND? Did you enjoy the smutty goodness? XD Well prepare yourself, next chapter is probably going to be filled with DRAMA O_O <strong>

***cough*and more smut *cough***

**Yeeeeey, please review, it's what keeps me writing :D HAPPY HALLOWEEÑ!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

"Buffy, stop wriggling," Booth said in an amused tone.

"I'm sorry, I've just never done this before," the girl laughed.

"See?" Booth placed his arms around her small waist and hugged her against his chest. "There's enough space for the both of us."

They were sitting in Booth's tub which was luckily just big enough for the two of them. "Thank God, I'm so tiny," Buffy turned her head to give him a kiss.

"Yes, you are," he agreed. Without a warning, Buffy wriggled out of his touch and splashed some water on his confused face.

"What was that for?"

Buffy giggled in response. "Don't know, seemed fun to do." It took her a moment to realize that she was sitting up straight in his tub and that her breasts were out of the water and revealed.

Her soft, pink nipples hardened and she quickly covered them with her arms, a blush staining her cheeks.

Booth smiled and reached for her, kissing her softly he whispered: "_Don't cover up, you're beautiful_."

Buffy pressed up against him, their lips meeting again in a passionate kiss. His strong hand entwined in her damp locks as he deepened the kiss. Buffy moaned into his mouth, her small fingers stroking his chest lovingly.

"Buffy, wait," he pushed her back gently. "You have to go to school."

"Yeah, and you have to go to work."

She pressed her lips back against his, her hands entwined in his hair. She opened her smooth legs, inviting him in.

* * *

><p>"Agent Booth, please sit down," Sweets said as he pointed to the couch in front of him. "I'm not going to do anything, what is it you want?" Booth glared at the young psychologist. "I just thought it would be wise to talk about your situation."<p>

"Then you thought wrong." Booth stared into the window, ignoring his friend. "Please, let me listen to whatever you want to say, just for the sake of our friendship," Sweets added friendly and sat down into his chair waiting for Booth to start talking whenever he was ready.

The agent hesitated but eventually gave in, folding his arms across his chest he sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you'd like to share with me, but let's start with Buffy if you don't mind." Booth nodded in approval. "What is it that draws you to Buffy?"

"Huh?" Booth looked surprised and tried to find the right choice of words.

"I don't know...Everything? She's different."

Sweets noticed the struggle Booth had to show his emotions so he smiled and listened carefully hoping it would secure him. "She's smart, charming, strong and -" Booth continued, looking up at the sky remembering all of their time together.

"Beautiful?"

Sweets asked and Booth turned around to look at him. "The most beautiful woman I've ever known." Sweets took some papers from the desk behind him and studied them as Booth sat down on the couch across him.

"How long have you had a relationship?"

"Almost eight months now," Booth answered, a little relieved of telling someone about it. "And does your son like her?" Sweets asked interested. "Of course, how could he not?"

"What about her friends – Family? Do they know?" For a moment Booth shifted uncomfortably at the mentioning of Buffy's family and Sweets noticed. "I think her friends are fine with it, and her mother doesn't know yet."

"You said mother. What about her father?" Sweets asked trying to sound normal but his voice had a different tone to it.

"Her parents are divorced, I suppose she doesn't see him very often," way too late Booth noticed the trap. "Aha," Sweets said and gave a know it all look.

"What 'aha'?" Booth asked in annoyance. "Well, I think it's pretty clear," Sweets said and continued when Booth kept glaring at him.

"Let me put it like this, Buffy has lost a certain 'father figure' and she tries to make up for it by having a relationship with an older man."

"What do you mean by that? That she's using me?" Booth already regretted talking to the young psychologist. "No, I don't mean it like that. She obviously has very strong feelings towards you, I'm sure, but -"

"But what?"

"I think that you should ask yourself if this is wise to continue, you should think about her future and maybe take a step back." Sweets didn't mean to ruin Booth's happiness, but he knew it was his job to show him the consequences.

"You know what?" Booth said standing up and heading for the door. "_I hate psychology_."

* * *

><p>Booth came home that evening to find Buffy already in his apartment. He had walked in and just closed the door when he heard her voice coming out of the kitchen. She was busy talking to someone on the phone and didn't even hear him come in.<p>

"No, Giles, I can't come tonight."

_Giles?_ Booth thought the name sounded familiar. Wasn't it the librarian from Buffy's school?

"I promise, I'll do it tomorrow." Buffy said and Booth listened carefully. "Don't be ridiculous of course I'm not distracted. Yes – I'll see you tomorrow night, bye."

She hung up and and turned around in chock to find Booth staring at her. "What was that about?"

"N – nothing," Buffy mumbled, her brain not able to form a thought. "That was no one."

"Don't lie to me Buffy, I know it was your librarian and what business does he have with you at night?" Booth looked angry and hurt, and Buffy couldn't come up with a descent enough lie to calm him down.

"I'm sorry...I have to go," she said quietly and ran past him to grab her schoolbag from the couch. "Don't you even care to explain this to me?"

He followed her to the living room, blocking her way to the door. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I – I can't - "

"You can't or you won't?"

She tried to ran past him again but the grabbed her bag and it fell to the ground when they had both pulled at it. Books and notes landed on the ground, along with a stake.

Buffy gasped when Booth bend down to pick up her books. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

He stood back up slowly, with the stake clutched in his hand, his eyes searching for an explanation. "What's this?"

Buffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. There was no hiding any more, no way out.

"I have to tell you something."

"Then do it, Buffy. I thought we were going to be honest with each other."

Buffy sighed and finally felt the courage to tell him. She told him everything, about the day she became a Slayer, when she staked her first vampire. She told him about Giles being her Watcher, her friends helping her patrol at night. The Master, Faith, her mother finding out, everything.

She wanted him to know the truth; _the real her_.

When Buffy was done telling her story, she waited for his reaction. Her nerves were killing her as the room got silent. Booth had already sat down on a chair with his hand running through his hair.

"Buffy," he started, finally looking up at her. "You know I can't just assume you're telling the truth."

"Well, how do you think I felt when I first heard there were demons and vampires running around killing people, let alone that I was destined to fight them?"

"Vampires, Buffy? Vampires and demons don't exist."

"Don't do that," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "Don't act like I'm crazy. How many times have you had a case you couldn't solve? How many times has a person been found dead under unbelievable circumstances? You know strange things have always been happening around the world, it's just that no one wants to admit it."

When he kept staring at the ground and didn't respond, Buffy nodded and swallowed thickly. "You can deny it if you want. You can forget everything I just told you." She picked her bag up and was about to leave. "But I don't have that luxury."

Before she knew it he had grabbed her arm, his eyes locking with hers. And she knew it was okay, that he understood.

"_I believe you_," he said.

Her arms flew around his neck as he held her by the waist. She sobbed softly into his neck, and he kissed her hair gently.

"I believe you, Buffy. And I'm not going anywhere."

"_Thank you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, but it's finally here.<strong>

**Hope you like, and thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
